Seven Minutes of Heaven Smashers Style!
by RussetWolf
Summary: When Dayle gets together her best buds to celebrate V-Day, no one expected this crazy game! PG-13 for kissy-kissy stuff.
1. The Beginning

Welcome to my second SSBM fic! This has nothing at all to do with ASH except that Dayle's in it (her past is still the same) and most of the romances are the same. Except that in this story, Dayle's somewhat friends with Link and Zelda. What am I rambling on about? I should just get going. I should mention that they're not mine and that Plum's not a Smasher, but other than that, we're all good.  
  
*~* *~* *~*  
  
Seven Minutes of Heaven, Smashers Style!  
  
Chapter One: Valentine's Day Games  
  
"All right, we're all here," Dayle giggled as she looked around at Plum, Samus, Marth, Roy, Zelda, Link and Sheik. It was Valentine's Day, and she had brought all of her single friends together to celebrate in a most malicious way. *This isn't like me to do this, but sometime or another, I figure, why not?* she thought.  
  
Roy interrupted her meditation by whining, "Can you *please* tell us what's going on here?"  
  
"Since you asked, I might as well tell. I've decided that to celebrate the grand anniversary of Saint Valentine's death, we're all going to play a modified game of-"  
  
"*Please* no Spin-the-Bottle!" everyone but Dayle moaned.  
  
"Hold on! I was going to say Seven Minutes of Heaven, but you wouldn't let me finish!" Dayle was starting to get peeved, but she checked herself- *they're your friends, how did you expect them to act, like Marth copies?* she chided herself.  
  
"Dayle," Samus said timidly, "what if you don't want to play? Can I just sit out, or..." She was rudely interrupted by both Dayle and Link saying things to the effect of, "Too bad! Don't ruin this!"  
  
"How modified are we talking?" asked Plum.  
  
"It's kind of complicated, so first, I need a girl and a guy to volunteer." The only two to raise their hands were Zelda and Link, Zelda because she was used to playing this, Link because he was always a hit with the ladies. They gave each other dirty looks before Dayle rattled the two red die she had in her hand. Everyone gave an audible sigh of relief as she said, "Highest roll wins."  
  
"Wins what?" Zelda said sarcastically.  
  
"The rights to have their gender go first. Don't look so disappointed, Link," Dayle scolded.  
  
"Oh, this is gonna be easy," Link bragged as he rudely snatched the die from Dayle's hand. He tossed them so that they skittered on the floor before they showed- "Ten! Beat that, Zel!"  
  
"I can- and will," she said coolly as she picked up the die and rattled them in his face. She roughly threw them to the floor with all the strength she could muster, and they bounced and spun before they showed- "Twelve. I win, neener neener neener." She stuck out her tongue impishly and continued singing her five-year-old victory song.  
  
"You didn't win much, Zel, 'cause now we all have to roll to see who's going to go first out of the girls. This time, snake eyes beats all." Zelda threw the die again and got four, pulling a Link and saying, "Beat that, ladies!" Plum was unlucky, rolling an eleven ("Doesn't that just figure!" she fumed before passing the die on) before Samus rolled a seven ("Ooh, sevens are lucky, I might as well play anyways even though I hate this game," she griped). Dayle was the exceptional one, getting her snake eyes and the right to go first.  
  
"All right, now for the big lecture. I'm going first, which means that I take all four guys back to Marth's bedroom in any order I choose. Zelda will go next, but she has to stay with my order. Then Samus, you'll go, and then Miss Unlucky, aka Plum. This could have taken, what, the whole night up until the morning, but this way it'll only last two hours." *That's what you think,* thought Link maliciously, already envisioning how this evening might turn out.  
  
Dayle stood up to leave before she had another thought: "Before I leave with Marth- Marth. A-hem. Earth to Marth!" He had been zoning out, but with Dayle's voice yelling for him, he came back to himself rather abruptly. "I just want to say, keep whatever you're doing in there private, because there's some things that I just don't want to know. Also, no blackmailing for the stuff that you do find out, because if one of those blackmailing wars starts again, think of how embarrassed you'll be with your private business going around nonchalantly from ear to ear in Perpetual High. All clear?" With the grumbles coming from the other six, she motioned for Marth to follow her. It was a risky move, but after all, there were some things where risks were necessary. All was fair in love and Melee, and if she didn't take a risk... where would she be in Marth's eyes?  
  
Marth, on the other hand, was ecstatic. This was what Valentine's Day was made for- spending time alone with the person you loved, even if it was only seven minutes in a bedroom.  
  
*~* *~* *~*  
  
A/N: I'm starting A/N's at the end of every chapter! Whee! This is where I inform you of my personal life in regards to not updating this, as well as a heads-up area. This story, right now, is guaranteed to have at least seventeen chapters, counting this one and the sixteen episodes where we get what I call "room-vision." I'm trying to pack as much detail into a chapter as possible, so that's why these are so suckily short.  
  
Just in case you wanted to know about Dayle's past: ASH is not required reading for this story, especially seeing that I'm not finished with it yet ^^; so I need to tell you about Dayle's past. On her thirteenth-and-a-half birthday, she was supposed to be celebrating with her parents when a distressing thing happened. Dayle didn't know that her mother had been depressed, so she was very shocked when her mother killed her father and then took a gun to her own head. In a cruel stroke of fate, she lost both parents on the same special night. She was shifted from home to home, not staying long enough to really get close to anyone. She's also afraid of relationships: all of her relationships with boys have gone the way that the boy abused her in some way, and all of the people that she's really loved are gone. She's let Marth and the other people in the SSBM world very close because she's trying to accept herself and she needs self- assurance from them. Marth is the only one that knows about her past because she let him read her mind (which also signifies how close they are- and whoops, I just revealed the basic plot of that story ^^;). If you understood that I'll give you a cookie. ;)  
  
Also, I want to say that I idolize Sherrilynn and want to say "read her stuff." It's well worth it- very entertaining if a bit deep and PG-13. She is the queen of soap-like plots and I only wish I could write like her.  
  
That's all for now, stay tuned! ~RussetWolf 


	2. Dayle and Marth

DISCLAIMER: Don't ask, I don't own. Except for Dayle and the plot, and Marth (oh, okay, not Marth, but I wish).  
  
*~* *~* *~*  
  
Seven Minutes of Heaven, Smashers Style!  
  
Chapter Two: Dayle and Marth  
  
Dayle sat down on the corner of his futon, her legs half-folded beneath her, as Marth quietly closed the door. "Your whole life can change in seven minutes," he whispered, half to himself, half to Dayle.  
  
"Marth... since it's Valentine's Day and all, I need to tell you something." He took a seat, waiting patiently for her to find the right words. "I- I used to have a crush on you, when I first met you. I'd daydream like a preteen- and then, in a matter of two weeks, I got over it. We became friends, and I guess we still are, except for one thing." She took a deep breath, finally ready to tell him how she felt-  
  
But it seemed like he had read her mind when he said, "We've become something more. We've been through so much together- we tell each other everything- and it's time for us to tell each other that we've wisely stepped into love."  
  
"Exactly," Dayle sighed, glad that Marth had said it instead of her. The words out of his mouth were poetry to her ears, and she smiled shyly as she looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Now that we've said that, I feel that I have to prove it to you... just in case you don't believe me..." He brought up a hand and let it hover in midair before it cradled her jaw ever-so-gently. He let the ends of his fingers twiddle her shining brown, Pantene Pro-V hair as he slowly decreased the distance between their faces. Dayle watched in wide-eyed wonder as her hands gently slid behind Marth's neck, feeling his muscular chest beneath her skinny forearms. He put his hand in the small of her back and waited until their lips were an inch apart before he breathed, "Is it all right if I kiss you?"  
  
Dayle lowered her eyes out of embarrassment. "I've never been kissed before," she barely mumbled. She hated admitting it to someone older than her, and it mortified her that Marth knew.  
  
"Your whole life can change in seven minutes," he repeated softly before their lips met. Dayle's first kiss was just as beautiful as she always dreamed it would be- Marth's lips were so soft, the kiss was so gentle, he was holding her so delicately, as if he was afraid that he might break her.  
  
The true kiss ended, but their upper lips stayed together through some sort of magnetism. Dayle spoke into his mouth, "Thank you."  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered.  
  
"Don't, please," she barely managed to say before his lips were fully on hers again. She thought she was starting to get the hang of this kissing thing, and when Marth started to get a little tongue in it, she countered it. He began to pull away and Dayle started to think that she had done something wrong, but instead he nibbled her lips sensually before licking them- *mmm, a hint of vanilla,* he thought. Dayle ran a hand slowly through his hair, but when her fingers found his tiara, she removed it from his head and placed it on hers.  
  
"Not the crown," he mumbled into her mouth.  
  
"But I'm your princess," she shot back as she crawled closer.  
  
"Can't argue with that one," he chuckled between kisses. After a few more seconds of making out, Marth drew away, saying, "Dayle, stop, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Hm?" she hummed, slightly dazed from her first makeout session.  
  
"See this ring?" he asked her as he held it up for her to inspect. It was gold embossed over onyx, a golden lion so realistic that she expected to hear it utter a tiny roar. "It's the symbol of Altea's power. I've given this to Plum to wear, to remind her of the seriousness of a relationship with a prince. And now, I'd like you to wear it. Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Marth... you didn't even have to ask." She slid the ring onto her left thumb, and to her surprise, it fit perfectly. "As long as we're exchanging rings," she said slowly and quietly, taking hers from her left ring finger, "take this. My father gave it to my mother as a love ring, but when they got engaged, he embossed it with diamonds. It was left to me in my mother's will. I took the diamonds out- I didn't feel they were appropriate for a thirteen-year-old." She placed it in his hand and closed her fingers around it. "You know how important this is to me. Take care of it as long as you're my... boyfriend."  
  
"I will," he said solemnly. He tried placing it on his left pinky, but it got stuck in the second joint. Dayle giggled as Marth smiled exasperatedly, unfastening a chain around his neck and sliding the ring on it.  
  
"Marth... we only have a minute left. I'm going to pretend like we're not going out for tonight, because I want you to have fun and not feel... well... burdened by me. For tonight, I don't care if you make out with anyone else, as long as there's no sex involved and you don't do it ever again. Is that all right?"  
  
"Fine by me- and same goes for you, too." Marth glanced at his clock. "We only have forty-five seconds, and you know what? I'd like to, erm... give you a hickey. Is that...?"  
  
"Perfectly all right, but hurry up already!" she sniggered as he gently turned her around. She was practically sitting on his lap, her head comfortably on his shoulder, as he sensually dragged his lips up her neck. When he reached a certain spot, her legs involuntarily twitched- *Aha, I found it,* he thought with glee as he marked a soft "X" there with his tongue. "There okay?" he asked gently.  
  
"Just do it already," she half-moaned before his mouth savagely but delicately fastened onto the spot. His right hand closed over her left and his left arm wound around her waist before the real hickey began- his teeth gently but ferociously sinking into her neck, his tongue helping the rest of his mouth to bring her blood to the surface, her heart racing, her breathing quickening, her exhalations becoming almost inaudible little moans of pleasure that he could feel through her skin, driving him wild, stimulating him even more, making a wave of excitement shiver its way along Dayle's spine as he bit and sucked harder and harder-  
  
And then came three sharp raps at the door, followed by Plum's voice saying, "All right, you two, you've gotten one extra minute, and we need you out of there. What are you doing, anyways?"  
  
"Um, nothing," Dayle said in a strangled voice as Marth let up the hickey. "We'll be right out," she managed to say as Marth whispered in her ear, "I shouldn't have done that. Now everyone's going to know what we were doing..." He looked deeper into her gray-green eyes. "Dayle, honey baby darling sweetheart angel princess, I need my crown back."  
  
"Can I please wear it for the rest of tonight?" Dayle put on her best puppy-dog face, and Marth laughed.  
  
"Yes. Let's not keep them waiting, though." He led the way out, opening the door silently. Once they were back in the living room, Marth and Dayle felt all eyes on them. They were gazing quizzically at the couple- at Marth's crown in Dayle's hair, at Marth's signet ring on Dayle's thumb, at Dayle's ring on Marth's necklace, and at Dayle's hickey.  
  
Ahe gazed around, wondering who to choose. Dayle just needed someone to talk to for seven minutes. Link- no, not Link, they weren't that close. Roy? Being Marth's best friend since diapers, he would be either jealous, teasing, or possessive of her.  
  
Sheik! Why not Sheik? He had been her closest guy friend since she had started school here- why not?  
  
"Sheik, you're next, everyone else, stay here and don't make too much trouble. I'll be back in seven minutes this time!"  
  
*~* *~* *~*  
  
A/N: And that was Chapter... 2? Crikey, I didn't realize that. I'm in need of opinions- whether good or bad, it doesn't really matter. Also, I'm considering some slightly unorthodox pairings. I'm an avid L/Z fan, but I'm thinking about R/P and S/S. I'd like some opinions on that. And I'm telling you, Marth's going nowhere.  
  
I desperately need blooper ideas. You guys are great for those ^^  
  
I will only post this once, so get over yourselves: I WILL NOT, EVER EVER EVER, CONSIDER SHOUNEN-AI/SLASH/YAOI PAIRINGS. THERE WILL BE NO M/R IN MY STORIES. EVER! Whew. *pulls flinsy Deku Shield over her head* Don't kill me, don't kill me...  
  
By the way, the Prince of Altea really likes giving hickies ^^; 


End file.
